Hidden Feelings
by TheOtherHermione
Summary: Ron likes Hermione and vice versa. Harry is determined to make them confess.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, or any of the other original HP characters.  
  
** It's half way through Harry,Ron,and Hermione's 6th year and feelings are starting to grow. Ron obviously likes Hermione(though he denies it completely), but Hermione is quite shy and Harry is determined to have them both open up a bit.**  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************[Chapter 1:Blind Love]  
  
"Harry, Ron! We're going to be late to Transfiguration. I don't want to find out what McGonagall would do if we were! Hurry up!" Hermione called while hurrying out the portrait hole.  
  
"We always make it Hermione, besides I can't go fast with all these books and things!" Ron sputtered as he and Harry ran to catch up with her. "Yeah Hermione! I've only just left and *pant* I can barely breath!" Harry called from behind both of his friends.  
  
She ignored him and ran up the stairs and down the hall as she could with her two best friends trying as hard as they could to keep up with her. When she reached the door she stopped running, but to walk briskly to her seat. Harry and Ron passed her on the way to their seats and Ron bent over and whispered quickly "See! We weren't late!"  
  
"You would have been if I hadn't hurried you" she said quickly as he sat down in front of her. "Oh will you two shut up! We're here on time. That's all that matters at this point! End of story" Harry said in an annoyed voice. Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom and they all turned and sat quietly. Each was annoyed with at least one of their other friends.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************* ~Later at Lunch~  
  
"Oh good, Potions next. My favorite subject taught by my favorite teacher, Snape." Harry said sarcastically. Ron, however, didn't seem to be paying much attention to Harry's comments. He was staring at his lunch with blank look. "Hermione," He said suddenly looking up from his plate. "Will you help me with my transfiguration essay later?" "Oh, um, sure Ron. Harry asked for help too. Why don't we all meet in the library after our last class? " She said looking across the table at her two friends. "Sounds good to me." Harry said. Then he looked at Ron. "You?" "Oh, er...sure that's good." He said. Harry couldn't help but notice a bit of disappointment on his friend's face. "Well, um, I have to go so um..see you..." Ron said getting up and leaving the Great Hall. "That was strange. He seemed totally out of it." Hermione said as she watched him leave. "Why do you think he's acting like that?" Harry, who had a pretty good idea of what was going on, answered "I dunno." and pretended to look confused. "Well, I guess we should head off to Potions. Snape will take as many points as he can if we're late." Hermione said while picking up her books. "Oh I just love potions." Harry muttered while he slung his bag over his shoulder and followed Hermione out of the hall.  
  
**A/N: Ok. So the whole thing between Ron and Hermy is 'iffy' at this point. Ron made a move but it didn't really work and he, I guess, is embarrassed? Yeah. Hopefully (I'll let) Ron have better luck next time. heehee**  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************ [Chapter 2: Confessions] ~In the Library~  
  
"I guess we should get started." Ron said as he sat down next to Harry. "Um, Ron? Why don't you and I go get some books?" Harry asked. Ron gave him a puzzled look, but followed him to the shelves with books on Transfiguration. "So, Ron, you fancy Hermione?" Harry asked, still staring at the shelves. "WHAT?" Ron yelled. "SHHH!!! Ron! Keep it down!" Harry looked around to make sure Madam Pince wasn't on her way over. "Well? Do you? I mean it's pretty obvious. I just want to confirm it." Harry hid a grin by pulling a book between himself and Ron off the shelf. "Er....no...well yes..I dunno..she's really pretty and...um...." Ron looked over at Harry who had a huge smile. "I knew it. You're terrible of hiding it. It's obvious to anyone around you, except Hermione." Harry said trying not to laugh. "Don't you go making fun of me!" Ron yelled, but not loud enough for Madam Pince to hear. "I'm not! Oh! Wait till I tell her!" Harry teased. "You would not!" Ron hissed. "You tell her and I'll personally kill you with my bare hands!" "Alright, alright, but I'm going to question her. I know she likes you too. She's just drooling 24/7 like someone we know..ow!" Harry was cut off by Ron who punched him hard in the stomach. "Forget this essay! I'll have her check it later. Tell her." Ron said, clearly annoyed. "Fine. More time to question her!" Harry called after Ron who was walking out of the row of shelves. "Harry Potter I'm warning you! You say anything about what I just admitted and you'll be dead before you can say Quidditch!" Ron said as he left the library.  
  
Harry walked back over to Hermione and sat down with the books he had picked out. "Where's Ron?" She asked looking puzzled. "He decided to do it on his own. He wanted me to ask if you would check it for him later." Harry whispered as Madam Pince walked by. "Oh, sure I will. Why'd he leave? Was he upset? Did I do something?!" Hermione said in a loud whisper. "Course not. It was anything but you. Which leads me to my following question..." He looked up at her and whispered, "Do you fancy my best mate?" "RON?" she yelled in the tone Ron had when he'd asked him about her. "Well who else would I be talking about?" Harry asked her while he pretended to read his book. "Me? I don't think...Harry..I mean...oh..." She covered her face to hide her pink cheeks. "I knew it. Well Miss Granger why don't you tell him? He obviously feels the same." Harry looked up to see her reaction. "Tell him? Harry I can't tell him!" She said her cheeks still pink. "Then I will...just kidding!" He added quickly. She had just hit him hard on the arm. "Harry! You tell him and I'll happily hex you." She hissed at him while giving him the dirtiest of looks. "Fine, Fine, I won't tell him." She sighed of relief at his words. "But you should." Harry whispered under his breath. "I heard that! And I'll tell him when and if I want to!" She said annoyed. "Alright. I leave it at that. Now can we write this essay....Mrs.Weasley?" he looked at her and burst out laughing. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled so everyone in that part of the library could hear.  
  
"Out, out, out! NOW!" Madam Pince came over to kick them out.  
  
Hermione slapped Harry's arm and hissed "Look what you've done." "Well," He said with a big grin, "it was definitely worth it!" "Oh you!" Hermione hit him again as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
**A/N: Ok so at this point we know Ron likes Hermione and vice versa. Well duh. We knew this. Harry has sworn not to tell. But that doesn't mean he has to spot nagging them! Muahaha.ok no. anyways.on to the boring chapter. Hehee. Don't worry. I promise I will have good stuff in Ch.4!! **  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************[Chapter 3:Fireside Discussion] ~In The Common Room~  
  
"Ron, um.Harry said you wanted me to check your essay." Hermione stated quietly walking over and sitting next to Ron at a desk in the common room. "Oh yeah. I'm almost done.there. Can you make sure it's not totally screwed up?" he said handing her the parchment. "Sure, Sure. Give me a few minutes." She began to read the essay. "Ok. I'm gonna go talk to Harry." He got up and began to walk across the room. "MmmHmmm" Hermione was absorbed in the essay. "Harry, Should I tell her. I want to before someone else does, but I feel it's too soon." Ron asked as he sat down across from Harry in a big chair by the fire. "Then wait. You'll know when to tell her." "Yeah I guess so. I wish she'd check the essay faster. I want to get to bed." "Bed? This early? Ron, you ok?" Harry questioned. "Yeah I am. We have a match tomorrow and I don't want to be even worse than usual." Ron said grinning. "How could you get any worse?" Harry teased  
  
Just then Hermione walked over and handed Ron his essay. "That was better than usual. Just a few mistakes. Well I'm off to the Library. Maybe this time I'll be able to stay there longer than 10 minutes without being bothered." She glared at Harry. "Maybe you will." He grinned and looked at Ron who had a very confused look on his face. Hermione was quick to explain. "Harry made me yell at him and got us thrown out!" "I made you yell? It's not my fault you." He cut off quickly. Hermione gave him a warning look. "See you." And she went through the portrait whole.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry. "Not your fault that she what's?" "Oh, um.that she has a bad temper.yeah." Harry lied. "Right. Well I better correct this then head to bed. Night." He walked back to his desk. "Night." Harry said.  
  
*Those two are gonna drive me insane.* Harry Thought.  
  
**A/N: Gonn drive me insane too but gotta write the info before I get to the "good" part. Like I said I'm gonna make CH.4 fun!! Then ch.5 it'll be fluff. pure fluff.but in a good way. I think. I WILL NOT SAY ANYTHING ELSE! K GO READ THE ACTION PACKED CHAPTER FOUR! Hehee**  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************[Chapter 4: Ron's Quidditch Accident]  
  
"Harry, wake up! Today's our match! Harry get up!" Ron shouted while shaking Harry.  
  
"Alright, I'm getting up!" Harry said reaching for his glasses.  
  
"C'mon! Hurry! Hermione's waiting in the common room for us!"  
  
Harry was now enough to awake to realize Ron was completely awake and dressed. He slowly got dressed and followed Ron out of the boy's dormitory and into the common room.  
  
"Morning Harry." Hermione was sitting in a chair by the fire. She left her seat and walked over to join the boys. "Lets head down to breakfast. You two need to eat." Harry and Ron followed her out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.  
  
Ron and Harry sat opposite Hermione and began to pick at their breakfast. No one spoke much. Hermione finished her breakfast and Ron and Harry took a piece of toast each then left for the Quidditch Pitch. The boys to the locker rooms and Hermione to the stands.  
  
"Good luck!" She called after them.  
  
Harry and Ron met with the rest of their team. A few minutes later the Gryffindor team was called onto the pitch to begin the game.  
  
Ron was successful in blocking the other teams first attempts at scoring, but Harry had yet to see the Golden Snitch. He kept zooming around the pitch, stopping shortly when Gryffindor scored. Then, he saw it. It was glittering about fifteen feet to his right. He sped after it and caught it within seconds. He felt very proud to have caught it so quickly. To his surprise instead of hearing cheers from Gryffindor supporters, he heard loud booing. He looked down and saw Ron sprawled on the ground infront of the goal posts. He flew down, but got there after the crowd. Hermione was on her knees next Ron with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened?" He yelled. "I caught the Snitch in record time then saw Ron laying here!"  
  
"He was hit in the head with a bludger!" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"In the head? He'll be out for a while. Wood was hit with one his first game and didn't regain conscience for a week.Where's Madam Hooch! We need to get him in now!"  
  
With that Madam Hooch ran over and she, Hermione, and Harry took the unconscience Ron to the Hospital Wing. Hermione held tightly onto Ron's hand and cried softly all the way there.  
  
**A/N: Don't Die on us Ron!! NOOO!!! Aww hermy is cryin over her baby. JUST KIDDIN. I would cry too if my best mate was just knocked unconscience by sum bloody git! YAH THAT'S RIGHT. Ok I know I bug u. Chapter five will be up by tomorrow (I hope)**  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************[Chapter 5:]  
  
Ron was  
  
**A/N: awwwww! Isn't it kee-oote?? Hehee. I'm not shure what to do with them next. I mite have them tell Harry or I mite have them forget the whole thing. Decisions decisions.** 


End file.
